Everyone's Against Her
by Yuna of Spira
Summary: Yuna finds herself in a difficult situtation with her friends.This takes place 2 years after the game.
1. It All Begins

Everyone's Against Yuna  
  
By Yuna of Spira  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. If I did, there would be some major changes...but I don't so.....yeah.   
  
R&R please!!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
This all takes place after the game....perhaps...2 months. Winter..  
  
Chapter 1 - It all begins - Rikku  
  
"Yuna, wake up. It's a great day for sledding!!!" Rikku screamed.   
  
"Rikku, must you scream at this hour?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that."   
  
"It's ok. By the way,   
  
what time is it?"   
  
"4 AM"   
  
"4 AM!?!?!"   
  
I covered myself in blankets and went back to sleep, ignoring Rikku's shouts.   
  
"C'mon Yuna" Rikku whined. "No Rikku, it's way to   
  
early!"   
  
"Fine." And with that, Rikku dragged me out of the bed.   
  
"Fine Rikku, have it your way."   
  
-Later that day at the park-   
  
"Whee!! C'mon Yuna!" shouted Rikku.   
  
"Let's go home, we've   
  
been here for hours and I'm freezing."   
  
We were walking home when something strange happened. Someone had randomly pushed me. I hit my head on the ground. I was knocked  
  
out for a while. I woke up, and there was Rikku's face, only it wasn't smiling. Apparently, she was angry.   
  
"What's wrong Rikku?"   
  
"You should know Yuna!"   
  
"I should know what?I don't have a clue what your talking about!"   
  
"Oh please. Don't play stupid with me Yuna."   
  
She walked away, angry. I didn't know what had happened. So I went home. Rikku wasn't  
  
home yet. She didn't come home at all. I had become worried. It wasn't like her to stay out late. So I set out to look for her. I was still puzzled about what she said earlier  
  
that day. I couldn't find her anywhere. Instead, I bumped into someone else.  
  
A/N: Yes, this was a very short chapter. Sorry about that. Next chapter is going to be pretty long though. 


	2. Midst Of Confusion

Everyone against her? A Story of betrayl.  
  
By Yuna of Spira  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. If I did, there would be some major changes...but I don't so.....yeah.   
  
R&R please!!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Chapter 2 - Midst of Confusion - Kimahri  
  
"Why is Yuna here so late?" asked Kimahri.  
  
"Hello Kimahri, I'm looking for Rikku. She ran off earlier."  
  
"Kimahri saw Rikku running towards the woods. Tell Kimahri why Rikku was running."  
  
"OK. We were walking home from sledding, and someone pushed me. I was knocked out for about 5 minutes, and when I woke up, she was angry at me. She never told me why. I'm very confused."  
  
"That's not like Rikku. Maybe Rikku was in a bad mood. Go and find out."  
  
"OK. Thanks Kimahri."  
  
"Yuna welcome and good luck."  
  
I ran towards the woods, and there she was. Lying there. With a blank look on her face.  
  
"Rikku!! Are you OK?!"  
  
"Go away Yuna. You don't care."  
  
"What? Of course I care! Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Your acting like you have no clue."  
  
"That's because I don't have a clue."  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone traitor."  
  
And with that, she ran into the woods. I slowly walked back home. Still puzzled. My mind was going in all directions. I got home and everything was dark. I decided to go to bed. Maybe in the morning,   
  
Rikku will turn back to her happy self. So I went back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, however, Rikku still wasn't home. I went back to the park to see if she was there, but instead I found  
  
Kimahri.  
  
"Kimahri, have you been here all night?"  
  
"Shut up! Go away!"  
  
"Kimahri!! What's wrong with you??"  
  
"Don't act like Yuna don't know."  
  
"No, I don't know. What is the matter?!"  
  
Kimahri, my most loyal and trusted guardian, has turned on me. Rikku and Kimahri. Something was happening. I don't know what. I could sense something was going down.  
  
Later that day, I went back home to see if Rikku went back. No sign of her. I started getting thoughts in my mind. Was something controling them? Was it a game? I'd have to find out soon.  
  
There was a slam at the front door. I knew it was Rikku.  
  
"Rikku. Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM. DONT TALK TO ME!!!"  
  
It was so unlike her. I didn't know exactly what i was supposed to do. But I gave it my best shot.  
  
"Rikku, i demand to know why your mad at me."  
  
"I'm wasting my time. You already know!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME RIKKU, I DO NOT KNOW!!"  
  
She went into her room and slammed the door, and I think she locked it. It was getting late. I wondered about Kimahri. Why did he suddenly hate me too?  
  
There was a knock at my door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I'm so sorry yunie. Really I am!"  
  
"Why were you mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know! Something like, took over, it wasn't me I swear!!!!!"  
  
"What's funny is, Kimahri is also really mad at me. I don't know. Something's defenatly up."  
  
"Well, Yuna, get sleep and we will find out tomarrow."  
  
I didn't get any sleep that night. It was like I was depressed. How many more of my friends were gonna act like this??? I wasn't gonna find out until the next day. The day I went to...  
  
Tidus. 


End file.
